


kiss me properly (but don't pull me apart).

by marcoftmario



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoftmario/pseuds/marcoftmario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles quiere interpretar un cover de The Beatles en su próxima presentación. Alex no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me properly (but don't pull me apart).

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es estúpido y es TAN corto. Me pareció tierno, pero lo escribí en una noche y no se lo tomen en serio.

–No –la voz de Alex era terminante y, por más que el otro casi sonreía, él estaba mortalmente serio.

Miles protestó, con un tono de voz que sin duda era de reproche y que muy posiblemente era fingido. –¿Por qué no?

Alex abrió la boca para responderle, pero en el medio pareció cambiar de opinión y guardó su guitarra, la que algunas horas más tarde estaría usando frente a miles de personas, en la funda correspondiente. El otro emitió un “¡no!” de decepción, en un tono bajo, que hizo que Alex lo mire arqueando las cejas.

–Porque no. ¿The Beatles? No.

–¡Pero si siempre tocamos The Beatles afuera del escenario! No veo por qué no. _Por favor, Al_ –lo último lo dijo más bajo que lo anterior, en la voz que usaba para convencer a Alex, que no siempre funcionaba pero que él nunca dejaba de intentarlo.

Ante la reiterada negativa de su compañero, y ante las _terribles_ ganas que tenía de interpretarla, agarró la guitarra, la suya, la eléctrica (bueno tal vez era la de Alex pero ya estaba desde hacía tanto tiempo en su casa que era casi suya, porque Al nunca se la pedía los momentos en los que aparecía por ahí), la que había estado tocando durante todo el ensayo y empezó con las primeras notas de la canción _I Want You (She’s So Heavy)_. La reacción de Alex fue inmediata; para reafirmar su acto apoyó la guitarra sobre lo que tenía más cerca, una mesa, y se dedicó a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y las dos cejas subidas, en una expresión de condescendencia o en un intento de juzgarlo bastante fallido, pero que le funcionó mientras Miles solo tocaba (por más que la sonrisa de éste era imposible de evitar a la vez que intentaba imitarlo con la mirada “seria” o “superada”). Cuando se puso a cantar, haciendo su mejor imitación de George Harrison que no se parecía a George Harrison pero que no sonaba _mal_ , cómo iba a sonar mal, fue diferente, y aunque hubiese sonado terriblemente ridículo era Miles cantándole _I want you_ a él, estaban solos y Miles tenía _esa_ sonrisa de cuando sabía por la expresión en la cara del otro que había ganado. Por las dudas, y solo por si faltaba convencerlo de las ventajas de una canción de The Beatles, le hizo un gesto de que cante él, y Alex no se podía negar a cantar si el otro tenía una guitarra. Suavizó la expresión, cerró los ojos como siempre lo hacía y no sabía si se estaba dando cuenta o no pero parecía que se lo estaba cantando a él.

Ahí, Miles aprovechó los ojos cerrados de Alex como si no lo hubiese hecho tantas veces antes, como si Alex no se diese cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que lo haga y se paró de donde estaba sentado sin que el otro se diese cuenta y sin dejar de tocar.

Un metro era la distancia que los separaba. Miles no fue a besarlo directamente; se tomó un instante para observarlo y vio sus facciones más acentuadas que nunca mientras cantaba. Solo dejó de tocar aquélla versión más rápida que la original cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, y cuando éste abrió los ojos despacio. Como acto reflejo, se alejó un par de centímetros; la distancia no fue nada para el otro. Entre ellos, la distancia nunca era nada para ninguno.

No supieron nunca si Alex o Miles fue el que dio el primer paso, o por ahí fueron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero no importó porque pronto no hubo ningún paso para dar.

–Yo no sé cómo me dejo convencer de estas maneras tuyas –murmuró Alex con una risa entre dientes en un momento, mientras le sacaba la cinta de la guitarra que el otro tenía colgada y la dejaba en la misma mesa, junto a su propia guitarra, para poder besarlo apropiadamente.


End file.
